


A Very Drastoria Proposal

by roonilbwazlib



Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Instagram Prompt, Tumblr Prompt, astoria drabbles, drastoria drabbles, drastoria proposal, prompt, proposal, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: Draco has planned the perfect proposal. Will luck and fate be on his side?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Very Drastoria Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write! I'd love to hear ideas from anyone else on how you see a drastoria proposal going down...

Draco smoothed down his robes in an effort to make his hands stop trembling. His mouth felt dry and scratchy and he cleared his throat, cursing the wobble that threatened to make his voice all squeaky. Astoria hadn’t even come downstairs yet and he was already a mess. He’d probably explode on the spot when he actually saw her.

As he heard her footsteps move around above his heart thumped even harder, and he chastised himself for acting like a nervous fourth year. He was twenty one, for Salazar’s sake. They’d been dating for almost two years, and Astoria stayed over at the Manor so often she may as well have moved in. Draco hoped that after tonight, she would - but that depended on him actually asking her the question he was so desperate for her to answer. The way things were going, it’d be a miracle if he managed to speak to her at all.

“Ready, dear?” Astoria said as she finally appeared at the top of the staircase, all dressed up for their date.

Draco gulped, and nodded. He didn’t quite trust his vocal chords yet. Hopefully some wine at the restaurant would loosen him up.

“I’m so excited, you’ve been very secretive about this one,” Astoria smiled as reached him and leant up to peck him on the cheek. “It’s not even our anniversary! What are you planning?”

She meant it playfully, but Draco blushed scarlet all the same.

“Er - nothing - why would you think - it’s just Saturday - I -”

Astoria narrowed her eyes at him, a grin dancing around her lips.

“Whatever you say, Malfoy,” she laughed, grabbing his arm and almost dragging him towards the Floo. “Come on then, I’m starving and desperate to know where you’re taking me.”

They’d spent the majority of their weekends together checking out a variety of eateries, from Michelin starred restaurants to Muggle food trucks and from wine bars to breweries. They shared a love of good food and decent drink, and took pleasure in surprising the other with their choices.

Usually, they’d take it in turns to pick somewhere, but Draco had insisted on throwing their entire schedule out of whack tonight by choosing for the second Saturday in a row. He’d also elected not to tell Astoria anything about where they were going in advance, which with hindsight probably made him look even more suspicious, but he hadn’t wanted to ruin the surprise.

They held onto each other tightly as Draco ducked into the fireplace and instructed the glittering powder to deliver them safely to the Leaky Cauldron. With any luck, this date would end up being even more memorable than their first. If the fates were on their side, she’d be returning home later as his fiancee.

*

“I can’t believe it.”

“Oh Draco, it’s fine, you weren’t to know - it’s not your fault.”

“I just can’t believe it.”

They were standing on a nondescript street in Soho, which on any other night was home to the West End’s newest craze - a theatrical dining experience based on the Muggle play Wicked, which was Astoria’s favourite show. He’d been trying to get them a table for over 6 months, and had only managed to secure this one after someone made a last minute cancellation a few weeks ago. He’d hurried to make all his additional plans - designing the ring, commissioning the ring, collecting the ring - necessary for his big proposal, and had been psyching himself up to pop the actual question for the past three days.

Now, however, as he stared at the neat little notice on the restaurant door, proclaiming a sudden closure due to cast sickness, he felt as though he might throw up himself.

“Draco, it can’t be helped,” Astoria tried to reassure him, stroking his arm as he stood rooted to the spot. “It’s frustrating that they didn’t contact us in advance, but I’m sure they have enough going on if everyone’s unwell. We can come back another time. It was a lovely thought, and I appreciate you trying.”

She smiled at him, but Draco just continued to stare at the notice as if it was personally out to get him.

“I didn’t check my emails today,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I was too ner- busy. Too much to, er, think about. I bet they did tell us, and I just didn’t check.”

“Well,” said Astoria, rallying, “It’s still not your fault. Come on, let’s just go to that nice pub round the corner, you can get in touch tomorrow and see if you can rebook.”

“But tonight was - I wanted to - I need -”

Draco caught himself before he spilled out the rest of his plans. It wouldn’t do to disappoint Astoria even further.

“Nevermind,” he said, admitting defeat. “Let’s go to the pub.”

*

Half a bottle of wine was doing nothing to perk up Draco’s mood or dampen his earlier nerves. Astoria seemed happy enough, tucked away in a corner of the John Snow with her favourite Muggle Malbec, but Draco couldn’t help but feel flat. He’d wanted tonight to be perfect, and now Astoria knew about the interactive dining plan, he couldn’t even use it for a proposal in the future. It wouldn’t have the same effect.

Whilst she’d popped to the bathroom after her first glass, he’d toyed with the idea of just asking her when they got home, but quickly dismissed that idea. It wasn’t good enough, and besides, he was all out of sorts now his best laid plans had gone awry. He felt like a total failure, which in turn made him clam up even more, and he was regretting staying out.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Astoria smiled, reaching over the table to snap her fingers in front of his eyes. “You were totally gone then, darling. Everything OK?”

“Of course,” Draco said, struggling with the effort to sound upbeat. “Just disappointed about Wicked, you know.”

“It’s a real shame, but now at least I can enjoy the build up,” said Astoria, once again displaying her uncanny ability to find the good in any situation. It was one of the things Draco loved best about her. “I don’t know how you kept it from me this time, you sly old thing!”

Draco tried to smile as his fingers crept anxiously over the little box in his pocket. It had been hard enough to keep the reservation a secret, and it was harder still to keep the ring hidden. Half of him wanted nothing more than to pull it out there and then and get it over with, so he didn’t have to carry the knowledge alone - but that was selfish. Astoria deserved to be spoiled, and a bit of pub grub just wasn’t going to cut it.

“Do you remember the first time we came in here?” Astoria continued, now looking around her. “It was our fourth or fifth proper date. My turn. I’d got the timings wrong for that comedy gig we were going to, and we had two hours to kill. We drank two bottles of this” - she gestured at the wine - “and never made it to the show after all.”

This time, Draco did smile. He’d forgotten about that.

“Didn’t we also order four rounds of chips by mistake?”

Astoria snorted.

“We did! You got too confused by Muggle money and I was too drunk to work it out, so we ended up paying for four lots.”

They both dissolved into giggles and Draco felt his heart leap. Maybe he should do it tonight, make another silly memory they could laugh at -

“Shall we get some now?” Astoria said, interrupting his thoughts. “I could murder a bowl of hot salty carbs.”

“I’ll get them,” Draco agreed, standing up and tapping his pocket as if checking for his wallet. He felt the box and moved towards the bar, only to be called back by an amused sounding Astoria.

“Your money’s there,” she said, pointing at his sleek leather purse on the table.

Draco reached out to grab it and cover up his mistake; he fancied there was something all too knowing about the way Astoria’s eyes were flicking between the wallet and his pocket, but the second she met his gaze her expression melted back to normal.

“Just two portions this time,” she winked, as Draco headed for the bar once more.

*

Two hours, two portions of chips and two cocktails ‘for the road’ later, Draco and Astoria were winding along the streets of London, pleasantly tipsy and obnoxiously happy. Well, Astoria was obnoxiously happy. Draco was still torn in two about proposing, the ring burning a hole in his pocket and his mind flitting from indecision to nerves and back again.

The walk back to the Leaky seemed to be taking longer than ever and no time at all, and Draco knew that he was rapidly running out of time to make a call. If he was going to propose, he should have done it in the pub, a little voice was telling him. But surely a moonlit stroll was much more romantic? another voice interjected. No, do it when you get back home, show her you’re serious about her moving in and all that, a third voice piped up.

Draco shook his head in an effort to silence everyone, only noticing at the last minute that Astoria was looking at him funnily. He’d forgotten she couldn’t hear the voices. Now he just looked even more drunk, and Astoria would think he was joking if he tried to ask tonight -

“Come here a minute,” she said suddenly, pulling him across the street and doubling back on herself.

He was too conflicted to argue and walked silently alongside as Astoria hurried them towards Soho Square Gardens. It was empty at this time, lit up on all four sides by lamps and somehow looking more special and secret than it ever managed to in the day.

“Sit there.”

Astoria pushed Draco down onto a bench and he mutely obliged, unsure what was happening but rather glad for someone else to take the reins. The voices in his head were still fighting over the best course of action.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” Astoria began, squatting down in front of him rather than taking the seat beside him as he expected. “Will you marry me?”

“Will I - wait - MARRY you? What - But I -”

Draco’s heart beat furiously as his brain caught up with his eyes and ears. Astoria just stared at him, a laugh threatening to burst out of her at any moment.

“Marry me,” she repeated, and although Draco could hear the giggles underneath, her voice was warm and steady.

“Yes,” he answered, a bit dazed but more sure about this than he’d ever been in his life. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

The voices were silent at last. In fact, the whole of London seemed to be holding its breath, and there was nothing but Astoria, standing and pulling him up with her.

“Well, that’s a relief,” she said, kissing him. “I thought I’d better put you out of your misery.”

“My misery?” Draco pulled away from her in mock outrage, his heart still beating a million miles an hour. “I’ll have you know that I fully intended to propose to YOU tonight! But then -”

“Yes, then everything went wrong,” Astoria laughed. “Except, I already knew you were going to do it. I knew before we even left the house. You’re an open book, Draco Malfoy.”

She was teasing, but Draco hadn’t got it in him to be annoyed that she’d worked out the plan. Nor that she’d stolen his thunder. This felt… right.

“And you’re insufferable, Astoria Greengrass,” he replied, breaking into laughter too as the shock wore off and delight coursed through his veins.

“Astoria Malfoy, I think you’ll soon find,” she answered, nudging him. “Now, aren’t you going to give me that ring you’ve been carrying around in your pocket?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you teal_shark for this wonderful prompt!


End file.
